This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. 56 week multicenter study on the efficacy of Cognitive-Behavioral Therapy as an augmentation and maintenance strategy for older adults with Generalized Anxiety Disorder who are partial or full responders to escitalopram and also on the efficacy of maintenance escitalopram to prevent relapse. Goals are to examine whether adding a course of CBT will increase remission rates and reult in sympotomatic response and improved neuropsychological functioning among older adults with GAD who are partial responders to escitalopram.